Harvest Festival
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Friendship. The Harvest Festival had hit Smashopolis and everyone has scattered to do something with their special someone. To make up for the misunderstanding that he and Gretel caused, Rob tries to have a successful date with Shulk, but fate really hates him seeing as how everything he wants to do is ruined in some shape or form.


**Harvest Festival**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any other franchise used. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan. Finally I don't own Hyrule Warriors or Dead or Alive. First also belongs to Nintendo and the other belongs to Team Ninja.**

 **Summary: The Harvest Festival had hit Smashopolis and everyone has scattered to do something with their special someone. To make up for the misunderstanding that he and Gretel caused, Rob tries to prepare a date with Shulk, but fate really hates him seeing as how everything he wants to do is taken by someone else. Will Rob be able to have a successful date or will he be doomed to fail (again)?**

 **Pairing: Rob/Shulk, Henry/Robin, Pit/Laharl, Pit/Virtue (OC), Magnus/Dunban, Mario/Peach, Link/Zelda, Chrom/Olivia, Reyn/Pittoo/Lucina, Arachne (OC)/Kaguya, Sheik/Gretel, Prism (OC)/Agitha, Emizel/Raven (OC), Emizel/Sicily, Prism/Raven (OC/OC), Samus/Little Mac, Falcon/Samus, Fox/Sonic, Ganondorf/Palutena, Alvis/Rosalina, Copper (OC)/Phosphora, Mr./Ms. Fit, Roy/Shantae, Ike/Marth, Rita (OC)/Viridi, Linkle/Lana with implied Pit/Rob and Pittoo/Lana**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and some Drama**

 **Warning: Comical violence, swearing, shonen-ai, shojo-ai and unintentional OOC**

 **This is another one of the gift exchanges for Ari for Christmas. I heard a rumor there were people getting butthurt about Rob/Shulk. Here, have some more since I'm feeling more generous to rub salt on the wound. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was near the end of the fall season and that meant the Harvest Festival was to be celebrated before the winter season came. Only a few selected Smashers celebrated the Harvest Festival. Master Hand had arranged things to make sure the Smash Brothers Realm was open to the many worlds in the universe to celebrate this particular holiday. The Animal Crossing realm technically was the one that should have been hosting the Harvest Festival this year, but after thinking about it more, Master Hand allowed the Harvest Moon world to host it. The Villagers (specifically K and Fiona) did not take this revelation well. They would do all in their power to make sure the people who came from Castanet, Kardia and Selphia would not win any of the contests they were hosting. When it came to high quality fruits, the Villagers probably would win, but they were dealing with an all new level of high quality products from these particular realms.

The contests would take place in the morning when the sun was already over the horizon. The reason for starting the events sooner was to allow the citizens of Smashopolis to enjoy the metropolis before the most important event occurred in the evening. At the end was a Harvest Dance of some sort where couples would be dancing in the moonlight to whatever music would be playing. Since the Harvest Festival was already old fashioned, dancing around a huge bonfire seemed likely. As long as you were with someone or a group of people, it would be easy to participate in. You didn't even have to be a good dancer. You could just show up and have a good time. This dance could also be used to find your true love if you weren't already in a relationship already.

It wasn't a surprise that most of the Smashers were just going to bide their time until sun went down. The dance was hyped up to be the most important event out of everything that was going to be offered. Whether it was finding love, enjoying time with your lover or the promise of high quality alcohol being served, the night time was going to be the most crowded especially since it was going to take place in the Trade Center area of Smashopolis.

Rob was very impatient compared to the other Smashers. He woke up with the desire to finally make up for what he did to Shulk before the two had hooked up. The white haired magician had spent almost a month with his new friend Gretel who was the confectioner of Grimm's Candy Shop. He wanted to perfect his baking skills with the pink haired witch hunter, but it ended up making Shulk more jealous than he thought. It was so unlike Shulk to be jealous that even when things were sorted out, Rob felt like he did something wrong. The Harvest Festival guaranteed that Rob would be able to officially apologize even if the Monado boy was over it. Shulk was just happy that he got to spend the entire day with Rob with no worries of an actual Smash match going on. The matches were cancelled for today, but you could still go to Smash Arena and entertain the guests with actual matches in the arena. Shulk hoped he wouldn't have to go to the arena for today, but seeing as how the young couple would need to do something to pass the time the probability of there being a battle was rather high.

For the morning, Rob and Shulk would simply watch the participants in the four major contests that were given. You had the fruit contest, the vegetable contest, the flower contest and the cooking contest. You were either supposed to send the item that you were going to enter either the night before or before the contest started. The judges would decide on the highest quality product along with adding other small factors to the mix (whether or not you just bought it from someone or if you made the item yourself) before picking the winner. The prizes in Rob's opinion were lackluster, but when you're competing with some of the best in the universe…there was probably more pride getting in the top three than anything else.

The judges were going to inject their own bias and if you looked at the roster you could see why. It made sense for Mario to be there, but when you started throwing everyone else who was just there for the cooking contest like Wario, DDD and Riki…then you know there would be hell during that last contest. Rob had read off the judges to Shulk when the Monado boy asked.

"We got Mario, Mr. Game and Watch, Kirby, DDD, Yoshi, Riki, Wario and the three Miis for everything even if we all know they're all here for the cooking contest. Why isn't anyone else from those other realms here who would be more neutral?"

"Maybe Mario is pulling the strings?"

"I would not be surprised seeing as how his girlfriend is in the cooking contest and is going to bake her trademark cake she makes every day…"

Well that was enough for Shulk's mood to drop. If everyone was going to cheat, then what was the point? The cooking contest was the most anticipated. You had Peach and Gretel who were finally going to meet each other in person and see who was the best baker of the two, but then you had Pit's favorite angel Laila and a weird spider girl who called herself Muffet entering. Not to mention all of those chefs from the Harvest Moon worlds. It wouldn't be fair because Peach was somehow going to win anyway. Rob rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Peach is really going to strangle me after she wins unfairly." Rob mumbled. "Why bother?"

"Perhaps we could do something else if we already know the results." Shulk told him. "We could ask Robin later on how things went."

"Yeah you're right…"

Even if watching the contests would take hours to complete, it was lame just to watch. Shulk had teased his boyfriend that he should have entered the cooking contest after practicing with Peach and Gretel, but Rob didn't have the confidence to enter much less win. He wanted to save his ego and not be judged for making something girly. Sighing in defeat, Rob rested his head against Shulk's arm.

"Where would you want to go first though?"

"It depends on you."

"I was hoping we would go near the water first." Rob suggested. "We'll be away from the drama that is going to happen during this competition."

Rob didn't voice his other concern, but he was sick and tired of Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings going around and bugging people before the fruit contest was going to occur. Bowser was being a prick going around and munching on the fruits before the contest even started. The princess of Selphia was far from pleased and was going to stick her spear through Bowser's eyes if he took one more bite out of her fruit basket. There was no need for a spear if the princess' booby drills drilled Bowser in the eye first. It was her brother that was reminding her not to lose her temper.

"Oh…that's why…" Shulk muttered. "I feel bad for them. K is going to win if Bowser keeps that up."

"K probably bribed him in the first place." Rob joked. "Now let's go before things get really messy. Hopefully it doesn't interfere with the dance later in the evening."

Shulk nodded his head in agreement. He could use some quiet time as the voices around them got louder when Mario appeared at the stand to explain how the rules of all the contests worked.

* * *

While the morning contests were going on, Rob and Shulk would head over to Smash Harbor where people would be fishing or taking a boat to locations where there would be rare fish, such as Smashville. Funny how you weren't allowed to fish in Inkopolis because the inhabitants were animals of the water, but in Smashville, you can fish up octopus and frogs and eat them despite their being frog and octopus people. Rob will never understand the logic of those two universes or why there would be a fishing tournament in Smashville every once in awhile.

The people in Smash Harbor were loaning out fishing rods for anyone to fish during the Harvest Festival. As long as you didn't steal the fishing rod, you could use it to fish in the ocean.

This was where things would get boring for Rob. He didn't find the idea of fishing fun. In fact, he found it a good time waster and nothing was accomplished unless you were lucky. Rob did not have the patience or the luck to fish for hours on hand. Shulk wasn't any better with fishing seeing as how Riki and Reyn were left to get the fish back on Bionis.

There weren't that many Smashers that were fishing though. You had Link who had no problem fishing for the whole day until the dance with Zelda leaning against him, Red and Calum that were competing to see who could catch a golden Magikarp before nightfall and the Villager Doug was lazily holding onto the golden fishing rod that he obtained in Smashville to catch a rare fish. Doug would be disappointed when he got a bite and got another sea bass. Red suggested that Doug should keep a counter for every sea bass he caught. The lazy eyed Villager ended up doing so when he threw every sea bass he caught into a bucket. Pikachu and Greninja rested next to their trainers and only moved when Red and Calum got too heated up in their contest.

Rob let out a yawn as he waited for a fish to bite the line. He didn't understand why he wasn't getting anything compared to the other guys who were fishing. The white haired tactician glanced over at his boyfriend and noticed the same expression. This was not a way to spend their date.

"…Want to go somewhere else?" Rob asked. "We could go to the botanical garden and relax there."

Shulk wasn't that much of a flower person, but anything was better than fishing all day until the sun went down.

"Yeah…let's."

"Hey Link!" Rob began as he took Shulk's fishing rod and his own and placed it next to the Hero of Hyrule. "Make sure you take these fishing rods back to its owner. We're going to head to the botanical garden."

Link nodded his head acknowledging Rob's words. Once Rob was certain he wouldn't be charged for stealing the fishing rods, he and Shulk headed toward the botanical garden. Rob smiled feeling Shulk's hand intertwine with his own as they went.

* * *

The botanical garden should have been the perfect place for a date. They could stare at all the beautiful flowers all day and no one would bat an eye. Rob considered searching for Shulk's favorite flower even if the blond denied originally that he didn't have a favorite.

"Come on Shulk, you must have a favorite." Rob teased as he nudged against his shoulder. "I won't tell anyone if it's an embarrassing flower."

Shulk groaned at how his boyfriend was acting. Maybe he should turn the tables and ask Rob what was his favorite flower…

"It's the Azure Hollyhock." Shulk answered with a sigh. "Smashopolis doesn't have any flowers from Bionis though, so don't expect to find any."

Silence had befallen the young couple after Shulk's response. The shorter Smasher wondered whom he could ask to bring him these flowers.

"Where are they in your world?"

"They were originally only in Mechonis Field before Colony 6 started to grow them. It will still be some time before anyone from Colony 6 starts to sell them here in Smashopolis."

"Hmm…"

Rob made a mental note to ask Sharla if she could get him these special blue flowers. He would have to give the Homs medic something for the flowers though, but he didn't have a clue yet.

"What about you Rob? What is your favorite flower?"

"I'm not much of a flower person either." Rob stated rather quickly. "Although…I don't mind white lilies…or purple violets."

Shulk blinked a couple of times before glancing over to the section of flowers that were purple and white. The seer could easily buy the flowers that Rob said almost immediately. However, Rob wouldn't want to carry the flowers with him the whole day. They weren't going to stay in the botanical garden for too long. Rob may not have been interested in flowers, but he knew a lot about them. The blond remained interested in Rob's small lectures about the flowers, the symbolism behind them and which ones were the best to use for weddings. Shulk's cheeks turned a bright pink at the concept of marriage. Hopefully, Rob wasn't pushing for the two to marry as soon as possible. They've only been dating for a short while, and Shulk didn't want Rob to rush into things just because his universe was insistent on the S Support.

"Shulk, what are you thinking?" Rob asked forcing the Monado boy to snap out of his trance. "You were staring at the Higanbanas."

"Wait? What?"

Rob sighed as he pointed to the death flowers. Shulk's eyes widened how the red spider lilies stood out like a sore thumb.

"Those are the flowers that are apparently only found in the Golden Land." Rob continued to explain. "They're pretty to look at, but those types of flowers in this botanical garden gives me the creeps."

"Y-Yeah…they do…"

Someone's loud laughing made the two search for who was laughing at them in particular. Shulk frowned realizing it was only Viridi. Of course she would be in the botanical garden. It was a natural place for the Goddess of Nature to hang out until the evening. Phosphora and Rita, the angel captain of the tenth division, accompanied the Goddess of Nature.

"Ha-ha-ha! I'm surprised you know what a Higanbana looks like seeing as how you two have never gone to the Golden Land!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Have you?" Rob asked rather darkly.

"Nope!"

"Then who the hell put these flowers in this mostly green garden?"

"Umm…I think I saw the creator's little sister hand them out for the Harvest Festival." Rita casually explained. "She thinks the flowers are beautiful and perfect for the botanical garden." The nature angel shook his head. "But…while they are beautiful…they do clash with the other flowers here. I would have wanted the beautiful golden flowers in the Golden Land."

"You can't really expect children to know what it means to have a garden with matching flowers, do you?" Phosphora asked only causing Viridi and Rita to glare at the Goddess of Lightning. "What?"

"If only you knew what the Golden Land roses looked like." Rita mumbled. "I have seen them so many times in my dream…they're so beautiful." The green angel sighed the more he thought about it. "I would have been able to buy those flowers for Viridi, but that won't be happening today."

Viridi was rather surprised that Rita was only interested in the Golden Land flowers just so he bestow the flowers to her. It was nice that the nature angel thought of her first…

Rob wasn't really pleased with the young love getting in the way of his love for Shulk, but it wouldn't be just those three that decided to ruin things. For whatever reason, the Pikmin that were happily moving around the botanical garden hated the aromatic scent the Higanbana flowers were radiating. The Pikmin erupted into a panic frenzy and started terrorizing the people who were in the garden. Olimar and Alph were chilling when this occurred and immediately went to work on trying to calm the Pikmin down. Phosphora had shot at the Pikmin who came her way with only the yellow Pikmin being able to grab at her scarf.

"Hey you little monsters, get off me!" She shouted as she tried to electrocute them off of her to no avail.

Viridi and Rita only fared better because the nature angel had put up a bubble around the two so the Pikmin wouldn't be able to get to them. He started to sweat seeing the rock and purple Pikmin combine their powers to try and destroy the bubble. Hopefully, Olimar would be able to stop the Pikmin before things got worse.

As for Rob and Shulk…the seer still brought the Monado with him despite the fact he was on a date with the older Smasher. He may not have received a vision of the Pikmin freaking out, but he was able to activate the Monado Speed in time. Rob gasped feeling Shulk sweep him off his feet as the blond rushed out of the garden before the Pikmin had a chance to grab at either of them.

* * *

The garden would have been perfect had it not been for the Pikmin going out of control and attacking everything and everyone. Once the two Smashers rushed out of the botanical garden, the two needed to decide where they should go to next in Smashopolis. Since all of Rob's options haven't worked out, the white haired magician allowed his boyfriend to choose this time around. He was sorely disappointed how Shulk wanted to go to the Smash Dome. Rob wasn't as fit as he use to be and he could blame it on his declining health.

Shulk felt that going to a place with more lively people was better than a few people. Most of the swordsmen were ironically already hanging out at the dome after the morning contests had finished. Rob felt his heart sink seeing how almost everyone there had changed into clothes that showed off their toned body.

"I wonder why Reyn isn't here." Shulk said casually as he searched for the tall Homs. "Normally, he would be working out here on his spare time…"

"Is he with Dark Pit?" Rob asked.

"Probably…"

"Then he's probably at the restaurant stuffing his face like an idiot."

Shulk sighed due to being able to picture an image of Reyn attempting to be on a date with Dark Pit, but making a fool of himself by scarfing down whatever food was placed in front of him. Hopefully they didn't go to Smash Lobster…

Rob remained on high alert for what was to come in the sport's dome. Besides Marth, Roy and Ike who were all playing volleyball with a bunch of scantily dressed girls, you had an odd team consisting of Ness, Toon Link, Captain Falcon, Charizard and Waluigi all playing an odd game of dodge ball and baseball. Baseball was only brought up due to Ness using his bat to hit the ball instead of throwing it like everyone else was. Toon Link notoriously was not participating in the game and instead spent more time taking selfies of himself or of the other Smashers getting hit by the powerful ball. Waluigi for some strange reason could waterbend whenever he threw the ball.

"This isn't blitz ball!" Captain Falcon shouted as he nearly turned the water ball into a fireball with his falcon punch. "Dr. Mario, tell him that is not fair!"

Dr. Mario was only there to make sure that the Smashers did not injure themselves or the lovely ladies that were having a good time in the sports dome. If this were a beach, volleyball would not have looked so out of place in comparison to dodge ball with baseball bats and cameras.

Toon Link turned his camera toward Rob and smirked. "Hey, wave at the camera Robin!"

Rob sighed that the Hero of the Wind would address him by his real name instead of his nickname (that was the exact same as R.O.B.) but gave a slight wave. At that moment, Shulk received a vision of himself getting hit in the face by a volleyball coming at top speed. He didn't have that much time to warn Rob that he would be hit should the Monado boy move out of the way.

Toon Link took a picture at the moment Rob got smacked in the face by the volleyball. Shulk made a mental note to heal his boyfriend later. He just needed to move out of the way.

"Oops! Sorry Mr. Shorty!"

Rob probably would have forgiven the little girl who smacked him in the face and left a mark if it hadn't been for that half-ass apology. Shulk got a good look at the young girl who the Smashers were playing with. The young girl had blonde hair in pigtails and light blue eyes. Compared to the other girls who were playing the Smashers, she wore a black and white Gothic Lolita outfit that only barely covered herself. This was probably for the best seeing as anything else would have been creepy for the Monado boy.

"I am not short…" Rob growled as a response. "Next time, don't aim in our direction…"

The girl smiled cutely. Shulk felt like the smile was fake. The volleyball was now coming down from the ceiling after smacking Rob in the face sent it upward.

"Mr. Shorty, you should probably work out more like your friend." She said with a huge grin on her face. "You wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb in comparison."

After rubbing his face, Rob shot the best glare he could muster at the little girl once she had obtained her volleyball. Shulk awkwardly laughed as the little girl was called over to finish the game.

"I'm sorry Rob." Shulk apologized almost immediately. "I saw a vision of me getting hit and…"

"Of course you would…" Rob growled darkly. "I'm just going to sit over there while you go have your fun."

"But we were going to have fun together. We're on a date."

"Do you think I would have fun here?"

Rob told himself that he needed to stop making this date revolve around him. This date was for Shulk especially after that misunderstanding that the blond had with Gretel. He just didn't want to be compared to the other guys that in the sports dome. They were all handsome, muscular and more fit to attract young ladies whereas Rob was skinny, frail and tired out easily. He wished that the final battle against Grima didn't do this to his health. In the past, he could keep up with Lissa and Nowi way better than he could now. In fact, he couldn't keep up with any of the younger Smashers and it pained him to think that he could at least run some laps without fainting back at home.

"Rob…"

Rob's pain wasn't going to end just yet. As if getting hit in the face with volleyball wasn't bad enough, Skull Kid was here to make things more interesting. Toon Link saw Skull Kid appear from the shadows with his two fairies. The same familiar laugh echoed as he desired to play with Ness and Toon Link in particular.

Ness felt his nerves freeze up at the "ball" that the Skull Kid was going to kick. The ball to be used was actually the creepy moon that was going to crash in Termina that was seen on the Great Bay stage way back in Melee. The Skull Kid for some strange reason was able to shrink the moon to the size of a soccer ball that he kicked toward Ness instead of pitching it toward him. Ness wasn't strong enough to bat the moon so his bat ending up breaking in two. The PK boy was just glad that it wasn't him that was being sent flying by the moon.

"Hey, Rob…you should probably move…" Toon Link could be heard muttering.

There was no vision for Shulk this time around. The moon was going at the speed of sound (an obvious exaggeration), but the moon just happened to be heading toward Rob. Once it hit him in the chest, he was sent flying with said moon out of the dome. If this was Pokémon, he would have blasted off as far as Team Rocket, but he probably was just going to be sent as far as Smash Park.

"ROB!" Shulk screamed as he rushed out of the sport's dome to chase after his boyfriend. Skull Kid just laughed seeing how he managed to cause some more unnecessary chaos.

"It's super effective." Captain Falcon said simply as he looked at Waluigi.

"Waah." Was Waluigi's response.

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 4938 notes.**

 **Li: I love how you decided to split the story into three instead of doing the entire story in one go.**

 **Me: This makes things easier for me TBH. Notes!  
**

 **1\. The way the story is written out is supposed to allow all the Smashers to appear in one scene. I wanted to wait until the ballot character was determined, but I decided that I would just throw all the most likely candidates along with other characters who would not be chosen, but to show that Smashopolis is open to almost every character cameo with a few exceptions.**

 **2\. The three Harvest Moon games using in the order listed above are Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Rune Factory 1 and Rune Factory 4. Technically those are the only Harvest Moon games I have played hence why I have them there in the first place, but seeing as how I do love my games where you can choose the gender of the protagonist and going further with how the gender not chosen is the twin of the protagonist (minus Raguna)…**

 **3\. Azure Hollyhock is the only flower that Shulk gets three hearts for. The Sirius Anemone and Orb Daisy are the two other flowers that Shulk is rather neutral with. Shulk isn't much of a flower person obviously.**

 **4\. I wrote in the Pit/Rob ficlet that Rob stated that violets were his favorite flowers. I wanted the flower that Pit and Shulk gave to Rob to be different. Rob only says one of them to Pit and is surprised that Pit got the most heavenly violets imaginable. Shulk gets to hear both and it's supposed to be used as symbolism in later stories.**

 **Violets represent modesty, faithfulness and good fortune when violets appear in your dreams while lilies represent chastity, devotion, purity and a strong friendship. Ironically, Rob lacks a lot of these things since he's usually so gung-ho about wanting S Support, but since the flower symbolism is more important in** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **then any other story…**

 **5\. Marie Rose is from Dead or Alive 5. The joke honestly writes itself, but she is not thirteen like I implied. She is eighteen and very legal. Her profile states that she is aware of her cute looks and uses it to get what she wants. She also has the smallest chest in the franchise to add to the loli look.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
